Concrete Angel
by Nightmother
Summary: It easy to hide things from people who don't notice, however how long can one stand it? How long can one last? Song-fic. Roughly based Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Character Death


Good Evening everybody. I should be working on my other ones, like Horrible Truth, but I've seemed to have hit a road-block. Anyway this was something I cooked up while listening to my ipod and reading Yugioh. This is such a sad song and I was near tears when I watched the music video.

I thought I would try something different, and make a song fic **and** not mention exactly who is the main character is through it, though it was hard and in my draft I actually put his name in...something that annoyed me. I did have some one read over it, however he's not big on Yugioh and doesn't like my works from that fandom; so any problems and uncertainty please reply or PM me.

**Disclaimer:** Do we really need to do this? I mean I'm putting this on and I don't have the creativity to create something as awesome as this. I don't own Yugioh, its characters or plot. Just this little song fic.

**Warnings:** There is blood...the song mentions child-abuse, character death

**Edit 29/08/12  
**Just some spell checks and small editing errors I never noticed when I first upload. They somehow manage to sneak through, I'm normally really good at editing. Shame.

Please enjoy**  
**

* * *

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
nobody knows what she's holding back.**

A young man walked to school, his bag held tight within his hand. His chest felt heavy with the knowledge of what he was bringing near his friends, once again. He couldn't help the flinch as a dark chuckle echoed within his head.  
_'You promised I could have control today, we had a deal.'  
"Oh I know that landlord, and I always keep my word. You know that.'_ the male flinched again as it felt like cold fingers were gripping his shoulders.

"You alright young man?" A voice broke up his internal conversation. He looked up to find an elderly woman staring at him with concerned eyes. Taking a quick look around he found that the woman wasn't the only one. He had frozen while he conversed, and had frozen at the edge of a crosswalk. He let a smile set on his face.

"I'm okay, still waking up it seems. Thank you." He quickly disappeared down the street, the dark laughter swallowing his thoughts. They had absolutely no idea who he was, only just, holding back.

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
she hides the bruises with linen and lace. Oh**

He was wearing the same shirt he wore yesterday because he hadn't the time to his laundry, though to his defence it wasn't his fault. Though apparently it seemed that nobody had noticed, not that surprising as he preferred to stay to the sidelines.

"Why are you wearing long sleeves? Surely its way too hot." He felt his face flush and he tugged on his sleeves in embarrassment; he didn't answer the store clerk though, he just collected his change and purchase and quickly left. Of course there was a reason, he wouldn't put up with being uncomfortable for no reason. He used get questions when he still went around in short sleeves, really uncomfortable questions. Questions of where they came from, did he make them himself, or worse did his parents do it? The large spot on his hand, the sliver on his upper arm, and of course the five on his chest. He had found it was easier to just hide them, hide them behind as much clothing as possible so that maybe ,just for a moment, he could forget they even existed. However as much as he covered himself up, some bruises and scars he just couldn't hide; the ones no one could even see.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
it's hard to see the pain behind the mask.**

Yugi watched from the back of the group as they walked from school to the GAME shop. There was a difference with their group today, they had one extra person in their group today. Oddly enough their secluded friend had agreed to join them instead of politely declining and walking home alone like he had done every other time. Yugi had noticed their quiet friend had been acting odd as of late, becoming more and more secluded, and seemingly only Yugi had noticed. Though thinking on it nothing was odd about that, he had always been good at hiding his pain. Yugi had been meaning to ask him however as much as Yugi couldn't shake something was wrong , every time he tried something came up or Yugi just couldn't do it.

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
sometimes she wishes she was never born.**

He clutched his head as he took in where he was, his body starving and weak. The ring was heavy and silent against his chest under his shirt. He so wanted to warn Yugi and his friends of the monster that 'borrowed' his body from time to time, he so wanted to warn them He wasn't gone like they all thought. He felt the ring shift its pointers in warning, scraping against the raised skin below it. He sighed, he knew it was pointless though. He had to keep such a danger secret (if only to selfishly save his own skin to his regret), and some days it was almost too much for him to bear. Tears fell silently down pale cheeks.

_'Is this why I was born? To be the vessel to a great evil?'_ An amused chuckle answered him.

_'Maybe, maybe.'_

_'I wish I didn't exist. If I wasn't born then you wouldn't be around to bother my friends.'_

_'Maybe Landlord. We will never know.'_

**Through the wind, and the rain she stands hard as a stone.  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place, where she's loved.  
Concrete Angel**

**Somebody cries in the moon of the night,  
the neighbours hear but they turn out the light.**

He cried to himself, the pain of keeping Him out of his head was excruciating. He pressed harder against the defences, using as much power as He could to gain control of the boy for the night. He would have none of it! A scream escaped his throat as the ring took hold once more, pointers tearing through skin and burying deep. It is unlikely that anyone would come see what was wrong, they had written him off as crazy long ago and avoided him as much as possible.

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
when morning comes it will be too late**

It would have been easy to just give up, to let the monster take over and let Him do as He pleased for the night. However he wouldn't just stand back and let the parasite rule his life just because fate and destiny gave him a lousy hand. Struggling again the monster who was so keen about eaving out the door, he moved to his absent father's office. His body locked up as he set his eyes on the antique box on his father's desk, He knew exactly what lay inside the box and refused to let his host anywhere near it.

_'HA! Do you think you that will stop me Landlord? I'll just find a new host.'_ he pulled together enough strength to gain control over his legs and an arm. Reaching out to the box he pulled out the weapon his father had probably forgotten was even there and held it to his chest, muzzle pressed tight against the ring. The pointers removed themselves from his chest and tried to stab his fingers, and failing that re-entered his chest.

_'No! You will obey me! I haven't lived millennia just for a lonely, weak kid to end it.'_ He clenched his eyes shut tight and squeezed his fingers. There was a loud bang and screaming, pain filled screaming. Though he was unsure if it was from himself or the parasite. The gun fell to the floor with a clatter and he looked down, curious of how bad it was. His face filled with a pain-filled but happy grin. Even He couldn't escape that, even he couldn't come back if his main source of his soul was damaged beyond repair. He fell to his knees, both hands pressed to the ring and his chest, and he watched with morbid interest as his blood began seeping through the cracks.

_'You...sneaky...little...brat.'_

_'goodbye yami.'_ He let his eyes close as everything went black, though for once it was of his own free will and not of that parasite.

**Through the wind, and the rain she stands hard as a stone.  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place, where she's loved.  
Concrete Angel**

**A statue stands in a shaded place,  
an angel girl with an upturned face.  
A name is written on a polished rock,  
a broken heart that the world forgot.**

Yugi studied the little angel smiling up at him, clutching a heart with its small hands, the trees overhead made the light look like it was dancing across its face. It seemed right to have had the Change of Heart guarding over this spot, over his grave. Yugi read the name engraved on the polished rock below the angel.

Ryou Bakura

They all had been shocked when the news had reached them of the boy's death, and at first the gang had thought it was his yami's fault, that maybe he had finally had enough of his host and would no doubt appear later to gloat. Except when Yugi was asked to identify the body, as his father was strangely un-reachable, he was again shocked to find the ring still around the boy's neck but with a hole blasted right through it and into Ryou's chest. The Ring was cold and unresponsive when Yugi's own yami sent waves and waves of shadow magic through it. There was no way the spirit of the ring would shoot his own host through the chest with his ring in the way, so (and Yugi felt sick at the thought) Ryou would have been the one to do it. It was done, the greatest threat was finally gone for good, but sadly at the cost of someone who had such a loving heart.

**Through the wind, and the rain she stands hard as a stone.  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place, where she's loved.  
Concrete Angel**


End file.
